The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to methods for fabricating FET devices.
FET devices include source, drain, and channel regions. The source and drain regions include doped ions. The source and drain regions may be doped using ion implantation methods following the formation of the source and drain regions, or may be doped during the formation of the source and drain regions. Stress liner material may be formed proximal to the channel regions. The stress liner material often enhances the carrier mobility and performance of the FET devices.